monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Ruiner Nergigante
|Weakest to = |Habitats = Guiding Lands, Origin Isle, Ancient Forest, Wildspire Waste, Coral Highlands, Rotten Vale, Elder's Recess, Hoarfrost Reach |Monster Size = 2310.15 ~ 1663.31 |Monster Relations = Nergigante |Generation = Fifth }} Ruiner Nergigante is a Variant of Nergigante first introduced in Monster Hunter World: Iceborne. Physiology At first glance, Ruiner Nergigante is built similarly to Nergigante, albeit with darker scales and carapace. The variant's defining feature are the metallic spikes that grow in between their regular bone spikes. These spikes are much tougher and make deadlier weapons compared to the typical ones, but they can't be regrown rapidly and takes a longer time to reach full size. Behavior and Abilities Unlike most monsters, Ruiner Nergigante will not go all out at the earliest opportunity presented and instead will start off being surprisingly slow and predictable in combat, progressively becoming more brutal and deadly as the fight goes on and as it sustains more damage, with the final phase of the fight being a far cry from how it began. Ruiner Nergigante grows metallic spikes on its forelimbs, nape, and wings. The growth progresses as the dragon loses health in combat. When they reach full size, the spikes will give a bigger "spike burst" effect to attacks that uses the corresponding body parts, which gives significant damage increase, wider burst radius and Bleeding effect. When used in conjunction with Ruiner Nergigante's late phase move set, fighting the dragon could prove very troublesome. Curiously unlike its counterpart Nergigante, Ruiner Nergigante displays signs of intelligence and patience, when it fights the hunter in Origin Isle it pretends to be defeated. From there it plays dead till the hunter defeats Shara Ishvalda, weakening the Elder Dragon enough to finally kill and, more than likely, devour some of its bio-energy. A typical Nergigante displays a feral and all-consuming desire to eat Elder Dragons at all costs while Ruiner is willing to let others do the work for it. In-Game Description Element/Status Effectiveness |Water = |Thunder = |Ice = |Dragon = |Poison = |Sleep = |Paralysis = |Blast = |Stun = }} Monster Materials Equipment For more information, see Ruiner Nergigante Equipment Ruiner Nergigante materials can be used to craft two different armor sets: Ruiner Nergi α+ Armor and Ruiner Nergi β+ Armor. Gallery For all images, see Ruiner Nergigante Photo Gallery MHWI-Ruiner Nergigante Screenshot 001.jpg MHWI-Ruiner Nergigante Screenshot 002.jpg Notes *Ruiner Nergigante replaces the standard Nergigante in Master Rank. *Breaking Ruiner Nergigante's metallic spikes reduces the augmentative effect to its attacks. *Ruiner Nergigante's metallic spikes do not regrow once broken and counts as conventional part-breaking, meaning players are rewarded accordingly for accomplishing the feat. *Ruiner Nergigante, along with the regular species, are the only monsters that can be randomly generated in the game which moveset changes as it go through different phases through sustained damage. Other such monsters, like Shara Ishvalda, Behemoth and Kulve Taroth, are locked into specific quests with predetermined conditions. Category:Monsters Category:Large Monsters Category:Elder Dragons Category:Variants Category:MHWI Monsters